


Cas Likes It

by thatwinchestergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Broken Castiel, Episode: s05e04 The End, Evil Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, M/M, My First Smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, Unhappy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwinchestergirl/pseuds/thatwinchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never wanted Cas to get hurt, not ever. It's funny when you think about it, that Dean's actually the one hurting him. It's even funnier when Cas likes it, preferring the pain and misery over feeling empty. How could he not hate Dean for what he's become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Likes It

CAS LIKES IT:

The hot, sweet stench of liquor rolled off of Dean's skin, filling Cas's nostrils as he approached. Dean slumped down against the bed frame beside his friend, his angel, his everything. His head lolled onto the other man's shoulder and Cas smiled ruefully to himself. Dean was drunk, an unusual occurrence for him or at least, it once was. 

Cas mouthed wet and sloppy words of broken Enochian against Dean's temple. He then stilled, waiting for the sharp and blinding impact of Dean's fist. It was always like this and Cas liked it. When Dean's knuckles went white, clenching with anger and frustration, and collided with Cas's face...well, to say anything, it was better than any drug he ever took. Over and over his fist would smash into his face and Cas sat there, taking it. 

Dean hated himself for it. Every morning, waking up to find Cas bloodied and bruised, he would hurt himself just a little bit more that day. But he never stopped, so he couldn't hate himself that much...or at least didn't care anymore. Besides, Cas would be upset if he were to stop. Cas liked it. He liked feeling alive for just a few moments. Cas supposed this was how Dean rationalized with himself.

But when no punch came, Cas looked down curiously. Blue eyes wide and curious, clouded by constant drug use. Dean reached out, tiredly, to trace the fallen angel's lips with his finger. Cas allowed his teeth to graze over Dean's finger pads before sucking them in lazily. Nails clawed at the palette of his mouth, once and than twice, before pressing the soothing pad of a finger against ripped skin. It burned. Blood filled his mouth and Cas swallowed it down greedily, pressing harder against Dean's fingers. This was okay, Cas could learn to like this if that's what Dean decided to give him.

A growl emitted from low inside of Dean. He ripped his fingers from Cas's mouth, slamming the unsuspecting man's face down into the bed. Cas didn't even flinch. He relished in the pain as his neck snapped against the mattress, a loose spring that had poked through; ripping open the skin on his cheek. Dean paused above him, towering over him on all fours. He lowered his head to Cas's cheek, kissing at the wound almost sweetly and probing it with his tongue. 

Dean didn't like blood, unless it was Cas's blood. It was several more minutes before Dean lowered his body. He sat on Cas's ass, cock engorged and filled thick, rocking his hips lightly as he dug his nails into his back. Cas wondered if it would be one of those nights. The nights that left Cas unsatisfied and aching in a place between pain and pleasure as Dean took him rough and dry. Cas didn't mind though. He's had worse.

The nails against his back weren't enough to rip the skin. Maybe once, a long time ago before the apocalypse, Dean's nails would have been able to rip Cas's skin to shreds but not now. Now, Cas's back was covered in scars. People assumed they were from his battles with the infected and the demons, when Cas was freshly human and Dean was grieving his brother. But they were mostly wrong. His scars came from Dean. Almost all of them. That was the way he liked it.

Dean was silent for a long moment, becoming frozen atop of Cas. 

A sharp pain pinched his skin and he felt the blood drip down his back. A knife. That was unusual. Weapons weren't Dean's style, not with Cas. He didn't torture, just hurt beyond expectation. Cas groaned and arched up into the knife, allowing just the tip to be lodged beneath his layers of skin. Dean yanked on Cas's hair to reveal his neck. He placed the knife against Cas's throat and rocked his hips against him. Cas stayed perfectly still.

Dean chuckled, low and husky, almost in a tone of disbelief. "You would let me do it, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Cas murmured only loud enough for Dean to hear. He shifted his hips and pushed off the bed, his ass meeting Dean's shallow thrusts against his torn pants. "In a heartbeat."

The man groaned, knife dropping from Cas's neck. He buried his face into his shoulder blades and lapped at the cut. A soft breath of relief escapes past Cas's lips. The aching pain from the slice was unusually painful, his tongue soothing the burn. After a moment, it was completely silent. Dean shifted Cas from is pants, scrapping blunt nails down the small of his back.

Finger's trailed between Cas's crack, teasing against his rim. A strangled moan escaped past his lips, bucking up into the touch. Dean shoved three fingers into his Cas's mouth, he licked the fingers and spat his spit onto them. Cas sighed contently with the knowledge that he might end up satisfied and full of Dean. 

It was enough to drive him insane. Feeling so content and yet so empty. That thought was put on hold as two, thick spit covered fingers were slammed into his hole. Fire erupted in his core, it scorched over him. It was a minute or two of that, thrusting fingers and a dwindling pain, before the third was add, dried with spit.

Cas had no warning, he was too blissed out in the concept of Dean. The fullness of Dean's cock filled him and sharp teeth dragged into his open wound. All he felt was pain.

"Dean," he groaned, begging for something he didn't know. "Please."

Hesitantly as if he was unsure, Dean placed his own hand gently into Cas's and his fingers slowly curled over his. Dean had rules and hand holding, anything cuddly, was out of the question. He frowned, waiting for Dean to scratch his knuckles...something, anything.

Skin slapped against skin as Dean fucked Cas. His thrusts were fast and hard, and Cas closed his eyes. The pressure built in his abdomen, coiling his insides, with fiery bursts. A soft moan escaped past his lips and Dean groaned into Cas's shoulder, biting down on the blade that protruded out, a little too much. His eyes flew open in surprise and he emitted a loud scream. The thrusts changed in position, angling downwards towards that spot, slamming against the bud with each heavy thrust. 

Heavy breathing sounded in Cas's ear, Dean's moans muffled by Cas's hair. With each push the hand Dean had wrapped around Cas's tightened. 

It was to much. A string of several inaudible 'no's' left his lips. He couldn't have come like that. With a final thrust directly aimed for his prostate, Dean came. Hot spurts of come filled him full. Dean collpsed atop of him and pressed a sloppy kiss to Cas's temple, lazily shifting his hips inside of him. Cas sobbed.

X

Dean awoke, face pressed into his fallen angel's neck. He moaned softly and gently nipped at Cas's neck. Cas shivered, body going taut against his lovers. Dean's fingers skillfully pressed into his back, hoping to illicit a soft moan, only to hear Cas gasp in pain. His eyes followed down to where his finger's pressed into the battered skin. His fingers were drenched in blood, covered by the flowing wound. Their bed was red and crusty with dried blood.

Cas signed softly, startling Dean. He reached behind his body to grasp Dean's fingers in his hands. Dean shuddered, trying to pull away. He knew he definitely didn't deserve to be treated so nicely. Cas kissed each finger and left wet kisses done his palms, and wrists. Dean blinked and wrapped his body almost too tightly around Cas's, holding on for dear life. 

"Cas..." Dean whispered, trailing off to what was almost a sob.

"M'fine, Dean."

"You're not."

Cas just hummed against his wrist, offering solace.

Hard rain hit the makeshift roof of the cabin while an unsettling gloom lingered on the ground. It spread goose bumps across the pairs skin as the cool air threaded through the open window. Dean tugged the threadbare cotton sheets up to Cas's chin. Cas sighed contently, moving closer to the source of warmth. 

The cold hardwood sent a tremor up Dean's spine as he stood. He closed the window and latched it shut. The temperature rose considerably in an amount of a few minutes, but Dean didn't even feel the cold. All all he could care to be aware of was Cas's pained expression each time he moved, each time he breathed. He rummaged through the broken down bathroom cupboard and found a small tub of baby oil. 

Cas laid on his stomach, marred back hidden beneath the sheets. Dean sunk to his knees, crawling beneath the sheets, and nosed his way along Cas's leg. Gently, he pulled apart Cas’s cheeks and lapped at the puckered rim with soft and soothing strokes, soothing the irritated skin. A long, strung out appreciative moan came from below him. Dean poured a small amount of baby oil onto his hole, moving it with his thumb in teasingly slow circles.

He licked his way up Cas’s back, settling between his shoulder blades and sucking gentle marks into his neck, fingers not relenting.

“Roll over,” Dean whispered. “Please.”

Compliance only came naturally to Cas and he turned, sheets twisting around Dean. Before Cas had figured out what Dean was planning, his cock was swallowed down. The skin was hot and heavy on Dean’s tongue, a vein pushing against the inside of his cheek. He teased the head with heated swipes to the slit. As Cas’s cock slowly filled, Dean found himself smiling and humming. 

When his hips began to thrust up into Dean’s mouth, chasing his release, Dean pushed a finger inside Cas’s hole wasting no time searching for the bud. Rubbing in slow circles, fingers slick from the baby oil and allowing sweet friction. Through thick lashes, Dean peered up at Cas; eyes lidded with lust, face painted pink with a blush that came from his chest, and lips swollen red from biting and licking and sucking. His own erection pressed and rubbed painfully against the rough sheets.

Cas came with his back arched high off the bed and hot spurts of come trailing down Dean's throat, he chocked, stuttering in surprise. Wiping his mouth with a grimace, he crawled back up Cas’s body pressing light kissing up his chest, stopping only to lap at either of his nipples.

"Thank you." Cas whispered.

"Don't thank me," Dean growled, pressing his face into Cas's belly, the one part of his body left without any scars. "For trying to fix my fucking mistake."

"Thank you." He said again, this time louder as if he expected a different answer.

Dean sighed. "Any time, Angel."

Neither were perfect. But after everything, Cas still liked it.


End file.
